runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mahjarrat Morals
Synopsis Ironically, Varrock is attacked by an army of Undead, through a time anomaly from the Fourth Age. Zemouregal realizes this is the future for him, and causes chaos. And who knows, maybe legendary hero Arrav might be able to help... Plot Varrock Castle, night A guard looked toward the Wilderness from his tower. He sighed. There was never any action these days. Life as a Castle guard was certainly boring. But tonight changes everything. The anomaly whirred into existence, just two metres away from Varrock. An army of skeletons came through. The guard's jaw dropped. He sounded the alarm. Guards all over Varrock were rushing to the scene. They stood at Varrock's perimeter. 100 guards. The tower guard climbed down a ladder, as the skeleton army advanced. But a shadowy figure appeared, and stopped the skeletal army by waving a gesture. The figure was like the stuff of nightmares. A demonic skeleton in a cloak. "What is your business sir?" trembled the tower guard. "A previous premonition is about to come true. I, Zemouregal, will turn Varrock into rubble with my bare fists." The guards started to laugh, but Zemouregal picked up the tower guard by the neck, and strangled him. The guard's head popped off. "Who dare oppose me?" Zemouregal chuckled malignantly. Cue the titles ---- Varrock Square, 5 minutes later "Its my worst nightmare. An army of skeletons has destroyed Varrock Castle, and most of the guards killed." Drauss said, as many other guards nearby where using police tape to seal off the invasion site. Varrock was also being evacuated, and the King approached Drauss. "Drauss of the Gielinor Defender Group, I certainly hope you can save the city from the vile undead. You have my support. All Varrockian guards are currently fighting in the castle with the undead. There will be big rewards in this." The King left, as Drauss summoned Cratus. "Whats the best weapon to use against the Undead?" "Well, you can't kill anything thats already dead. The best we can do is send them back, or use a 100x more powerful crumble undead than the standard one. My Crate Creatures are currently constructing weapons using the spell." The Crate Creatures handed Cratus and Drauss some weapons. They both walked into the darkness of the sieged castle. ---- The guards charged, and smashed lots of skeletons. But some mystical force is rebuilding the remains of smashed skeletons. Zemouregal nearby is sitting on Roald's throne. "Aah humans... the easiest targets. Such weak minds, so easily crushable..." Drauss suddenly charged in and threw a fire grenade. It exploded with force, and the whole castle strated to catch fire. The skeletons moved quickly, as the ceiling started collapsing. The remaining guards were crushed by falling blocks of concrete. Some skeletons are also not quick enough. Fire was everywhere. Drauss was shouting something to Cratus, and they fired rapidly at advancing skeletons. It was woring. They were falling apart, and not rebuilding. But Drauss was knocked to the ground by Zemouregal. "Foolish mortals! You cannot defeat the undead, but I didn't know humans were so technologically advanced..." Zemouregal picked up Drauss by the neck, and suddenly some red blasts of electricity were coming out of Zemouregal's eye sockets. The electricity was entering Drauss' head, and into his mind. Zemouregal was probing Drauss for information. Drauss stopped shaking madly and fell on the floor. Zemouregal had stopped. "So... I accidentally stepped through time to the future. Oh well, past, present or future, its mine. In Soviet Freneskae, Zemouregal crush you!" But a sword flung at Zemouregal's arm, and his arm fell off. Drauss, Cratus and Zemouregal looked in the direction of the sword. And before them was the legend Arrav. ---- "Could it be..." "Impossible!" "No my friends, its possible. I am Arrav, to those who didn't know already." "You were sworn to join me!" Zemouregal snapped. "By the Gods I refused. Saradomin freed me from your bonds." Zemouregal drew a large flail and swung at Arrav. Arrav jumped and landed on Zemouregal. He started to stab his skull. But Zemouregal threw Arrav into some broken pillar. "Drauss! We must get them back through the anomaly, or else there will be a horrible paradox!" "We must lure them back! The skeleton army have bitten the dust, so lets focus on the two titans of legend." Arrav and the one-armed Zemouregal were duelling with swords. "According to the detector, the anomaly is behind the castle." Cratus said. "Lets get BIZ-AY!" ---- Arrav was running from a massive flail, but he was saved by Drauss. "Quick! To the back of the castle Arrav!" Arrav nodded and ran to the back, where Cratus tripped him over into the anomaly. Zemouregal ran after him, and the anomaly closed in time. "I feel guilty Drauss. We may have caused the death of Arrav." "If so, then he will back in his place in history. He would have wanted to save the future." The couple walked back to the Square, where the castle fire was being doused down by firefighters. The King approached them. "I'm sorry your majesty. None of the guards that went in came out. But the threat is over." The King didn't say a word, but nodded and approached his destroyed home. ---- On top of the Varrock church stood a strange man. He watched the carnage from atop. He spoke softly. "Let the mark of chaos reign." The stranger left. But before he descended the roof, his arm suddenly turned into a montrosity with claws. Then spikes grew on his back. Then the sun came up. Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Zemouregal *Arrav *King Roald *Tower Guard References Roots Category:Time Fractures stories